


Kefi

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ginny Weasley-centric, Ginny not listening to what people are saying, I love this girl, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon, Quidditch, Sneaking out to learn quidditch is pure Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Well, that’s fine. If no one is going to teach her how to play, she will teach herself.(Or six-year-old Ginny is tired of being told she can't play Quidditch).
Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Kefi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> I hope all of you are okay. Everything is strange now. I hope my fic brings you a modicum of peace. I am trying to complete my projects as much as I can.   
> Enjoy! (Also feedback is appreciated).

Ginny hates being called 'little'.

She feels her heart pounding as she tiptoes her way down the stairs. It is quite late; the clock tells her that it is eleven. She lets out a giggle. Mummy never allows anyone to stay awake for long. Bill and Charlie don’t follow the rule when they’re at home. 

Good thing that her three eldest brothers are at Hogwarts. The main problem is avoiding her twin brothers and Mummy. She doesn’t want to imagine what will happen if they find her out of bed. And she definitely doesn't want them to know what she was about to do.

She tiptoes her way into the kitchen, but her actions are very slow. Every time there is a creak, she becomes as still as a stone statue. After maybe a hundred years, she reaches the back door. Smiling smugly, she extends her hand out towards the doorknob.

“Ginny?”

She freezes. Turning around in slow motion, she sees Ron blinking blearily at her. His hair is ruffled and there is drool on his chin. He still looks asleep. Her brain starts searching for any viable excuse when he speaks.

“Mummy told no more cookies,” Yawn. “I already asked her.”

“She did?” _ Ron does look very sleepy.  _

“Yes. So, you can’t sneak in a piece.” How did her barely awake brother, who can’t even open her eyes, throw her a reproachful look?

“That’s too bad. Next time, you can’t stop me. I’ll eat as many as I want.” She crosses her arms and hopes she looks unhappy enough to be left alone.

Apparently, she does because Ron rolls his eyes and proceeds to return to his bedroom.

“Go to sleep, Ginny. Otherwise, I’ll tell Mum.” With that, he leaves. She lets out a sigh and opens the back door.

* * *

  
  


Ginny has always wanted to play Quidditch. Which makes her brothers meaner when they taunt her.

She has been told since forever that she shouldn’t play Quidditch. And why? “ _You’re a girl, Ginny!_ ” or “ _You’ll get hurt!_ ” or “ _It’s not ladylike!_ ”

Her brothers never let her play, they didn’t even teach her how to play. Her Mummy was even worse. When Ginny had demanded to play the game, her Mummy had scolded her very badly. Her Daddy was the only one who had sympathised, but he hadn’t opposed anyone.

Well, that’s fine. If no one is going to teach her how to play, she will teach herself.

And one day, she will show them how amazing she plays Quidditch.

Using two hairpins, she opens the broom shed lock. Muggles are so intelligent. The inside is dark because of no candles, but she can easily spot her brothers’ brooms. Excitement builds up in her as she touches the broom lightly as if they’re the most precious things in the world (to her, they are). 

Ginny slowly takes out the broom shared by Fred and Bill. She also takes the makeshift quaffle. She closes the door and hurries towards the orchard which remains out of the Burrow’s sight.

She straddles the broom. For a moment, fear shoots up her spine. What if she falls? No one will know. She will not get help. She shakes her head.

_ Stop being afraid. You will prove them right if you don’t do this. _

She takes a deep breath and feels her fear subside. _ Here I go, _ she thinks before she shoots up towards the sky.

* * *

  
  
  


“Ginny! Ginny! Wake up! What is wrong with you? You never sleep for so long.”

Ginny lets out a whine before sitting up. Her Mum huffs a bit before gathering her laundry and leaving her room. She barely hears her order her to go and milk Debra, their cow. 

_ There’s something different about today _ , she muses. As she tries to stand, pain jolts up her legs. Her calves hurt immensely and there’s a cramp in her left bicep. She has to get used to using her non-dominant hand for throwing quaffles quickly. She spots the red calluses and bruises from practising all night. She has flown around for about two hours before dragging her battered body to her room.

Her body hurts in a way it hasn’t ever done before. She is already dreading the tasks that she has to complete. Still, she smiles brightly.

Everything is all right.

  
  
  



End file.
